Wireless networking eliminates the use of cables thereby offering users greater mobility. A common form of wireless networking is wireless fidelity—also known as WiFi. Often a communication device can be in the vicinity of more than one WiFi access point. In such situations the communication device generally needs to be directed to select one of the access points, and for access points configured for secure communications, an encryption key (e.g., WiFi Protected Access or Wired Equivalency Privacy) has to be supplied. For users without technical expertise this process can be undesirable.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for provisioning a communication device.